1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic transmission system with an electronic control means connected to a valve control means for controlling a drive means which is engageable or disengageable with a shaft of the engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are many types of automatic transmissions which are well known in the art which utilize a torque converter for use in automatic transmissions. Use of automatic transmissions, however, have several disadvantages. For example, they require a lot of gasoline for operating a hydraulic oil pressure system connected to the torque converter during shifting between gear range positions. It is also difficult to install or assemble such conventional transmission systems since they have a very complicated structure.